A Shot in the Dark
by KoujisKoi
Summary: After 7 years, the Digital World is threatened again. Summoned by Seraphimon, the Frontier gang must save the world, yet again. Do they have what it takes to defeat a former ally? Or will it prove to be too much for them to handle?
1. Only a Dream

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this except the ideas behind it.**

**Pairings: Takuya/Kouji**

**Note: Starting in Chapter 4, this fanfic will include some OCs I made to take over the other spirits that were corrupted in the show. If you aren't interested in that, you should probably not read at all.  
>You will also see in Chapter 4 that I have created my own major idea for this fanfic. It may sound kinda stupid...you can judge that for yourself. Just thought I'd warn you...<strong>

**Chapter 1**

It was dark. All that could be seen were red beams shooting out of the shadows. Agunimon ran, ducked, and jumped every which way to avoid getting hit. He couldn't see the others. He couldn't even see who was shooting him. All he could do was try to stay alive. He jumped, trying to dodge another lazer that was shot at his feet. He tripped on the landing and fell, unable to catch himself. He looked up and saw a lazer coming right at him. He shut his eyes. Everything was all over. It couldn't be over! Not after everything they'd been through! How- his thoughts were cut short...

Takuya woke with a jolt. He didn't know anything right now except for what had just happened in...what must've been a dream. So it was just a dream. He let out a sigh; nothing bad actually happened. He finally decided to take in his surroundings. He was at Kouji's house, not much of a surprise. What was a surprise was the look on his friend's face from the other side of the couch. "Takuya, is everything okay?" Kouji asked, sounding rather worried. "You're sweating..." Takuya felt his forehead. He was sweating, rather badly. The front end of his hair was soaked and sticking to his forehead. He sat up on the couch, wiping his the damp area with the bottom of his shirt as he did so. Kouji stared Takuya down, still seaking an answer. Brown eyes met blue and Takuya knew he should say something. With how he looked, he knew 'everything's fine' wouldn't be an acceptable answer...might as well say the truth.

"I had a dream...a nightmare," he corrected himself, shifting his gaze to his feet, "I was Agunimon. Everything was dark to the point where I couldn't even see what was right in front of me! All I knew is I was there and red lazers were shooting out of the darkness. It was weird. And right before I woke up, I was about to get hit." Takuya looked back up at his raven-haired friend, "I would just blow it off as just another nightmare...but it's weird that it was in the Digital World. I haven't even really thought about the place since we got back here 7 years ago."

7 years, that's how long it'd been since the gang had their adventure. Since then, nothing had changed...except their age, of course. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, and Izumi were getting ready to graduate high school and Tomoki was getting ready for his sophomore year. They were all still best friends...although, they'd been seeing less and less of each other recently. They blamed it on school, finals, and after school activities, of course. Kouji and Takuya, however, had only been seeing more and more of each other. They'd become 'study buddies'. Mostly for Takuya's sake. He needed help in everything and Kouji was...perhaps a little too happy to offer his services. Takuya was at Kouji's almost everyday to get help in pracitcally every subject. That's why he's there today...they'd just taken a 'short' break from studying which Takuya conveniently used to fall asleep, thus giving the current situation.

Kouji looked at his friend. "That's weird...do you think it means something?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "I'm not sure. But I guess we'll find out soon enough." Takuya replied. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kouji said, not really sure of what else to add to the conversation. He glanced over at the clock. It was getting a little late. "Hey, Takuya. It's kinda late, do you wanna call your mom and see if you can stay over? I'm sure my parents will be fine with it." Takuya nodded, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. "I had completely forgotten about time...hope mom won't be too mad with me." Kouji couldn't help but laugh. "You're the one who fell asleep. I tried waking you up...a couple times, actually. But you sleep like a log!" Takuya glared jokingly at his best friend who just laughed some more.  
>Takuya got a hold of his mom who was just glad to hear that he was alright, thinking he might've gotten mugged on the way home or something. She said it was alright for him to stay and with that and an "I love you" and "goodbye", the phone call was done. The two teens weren't really sure of what to do now. They sat and watched TV for a bit but Kouji started yawning and Takuya decided he could go for some more sleep too, so they went up to bed.<p> 


	2. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon...and definitely never will (unfortunately). The only thing I _do_ own is the ideas behind this.**

**Pairings: Takuya/Kouji**

**Chapter 2**

Kouji woke up early the next morning. He was a little surprised he awoke before Takuya since Takuya had taken a nap the day before. Then again, he realized it shouldn't be much of a surprise; the gogglehead can sleep anytime for as long as he wants. The blue-eyed teen looked over at his best friend asleep on the other bed and smiled, trying to keep himself from laughing. The brown-haired teen was sprawled out all over the bed, sheets thrown aside, and hair a mess. He was quite a sight.

After (barely) succeeding at supressing his laughter, Kouji stood up and stretched. He went to find some clothes to throw on and a band to put his hair up. He put on a plain white shirt, some blue and yellow track pants, and a pure blue bandanna. He trudged down the stairs, still partly asleep. He knew his dad was at work by now and when he got to the kitchen, he found a note from his stepmom saying she was going to be gone for the day running errands. Kouji sighed as he searched the kitchen for some food. He found some cereal and went over to fix a bowl at the table, before he could, however, his phone lit up. He heard a familiar voice calling out to him from it. "Kouji. Kouji Minamoto, wielder of the spirits of light." He looked at his phone and recognized the symbol immediately. "Seraphimon!" Kouji replied. "Good, you can hear me. I'm contacting the others as we speak, but I need your help- no, the entire Digital World needs your help. Will you offer us your aid, yet again?" Kouji paused for a moment, wondering if this was actually happening. But he already knew the answer he was going to give. "Of course, Seraphimon. I'd be glad to help." Kouji said, determined. "Ah. That is good to hear. There will be a Trailmon sent to the basement of Shibuya station at 2pm, just like your last trip here. I hope to see all of you soon." Before Kouji could say another word, Seraphimon's emblem disappeard from his phone.

As soon as Kouji was pouring some milk into his cereal, he heard Takuya bounding down the stairs. He entered the kitchen, looking rather excited. "So, you got Seraphimon's messages too?" Kouji nodded. "And you said yes?" Again, he nodded. "Awesome! It'll be just like old times again!" Takuya exclaimed with a grin. Kouji chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. "I guess we'll have to meet up with the others later today...but for now, want some breakfast?" He gestured to the table with the cereal and milk. Takuya nodded and sat down as Kouji grabbed a bowl for him. They ate their breakfast in silence, both thinking about what could be happening in the Digital World to cause Seraphimon to call them all back.

When they finished breakfast, they decided to contact the others. Kouji called Kouichi and Junpei while Takuya called Izumi and Tomoki. They were glad to know that every one of them agreed to help out and decided to just meet at Shibuya station at 1:45. With that done, Takuya and Kouji knew they should start getting ready...considering it was almost 12 and they were still in their PJs. "I guess I'll go take a shower...unless you want to go first?" Kouji offered. Takuya just shook his head. "Nah, you go right ahead. It's your house." Kouji just nodded, "Alright. I'll try not to use up all the hot water on ya." Takuya laughed as Kouji left the room, clothes slung over his shoulder, leaving Takuya in Kouji's room.

Takuya walked over to his best friend's bed and fell, face-first, onto it. He took in a deep breath, just to enjoy Kouji's nice scent. He couldn't get enough of it...or anything else of his best friend's. He had realized his crush back when they were in Digital World the last time. Even after 7 years, he still couldn't bring himself to tell Kouji how he felt. He didn't want it to ruin everything. Sure, it could just make things better, but he didn't exactly want to risk an amazing friendship. Maybe this next trip to the Digital World will give him the courage he needs...he can only hope. Without planning to, he fell asleep on Kouji's bed.

Kouji finished with his shower in about 20mins. He walked back into his room and noticed Takuya asleep on his bed. He was a little curious as to why Takuya was on his bed instead of on the guest bed, where he slept. He just smiled and walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge. Kouji had to admit, his friend was pretty adorable when he was sleeping...and that's not a word he used to describe anything else. Something about Takuya brought out a different side of him. He knew it was because of his crush on him. He just watched his friend sleep for a few minutes, but then, he found himself having to resist the urge to kiss him...he knew this was the time to wake him. He didn't want that to happen...and Takuya to wake up and find out what was happening. He shook his friend awake and Takuya went off to take his shower. When he got out, they went downstairs, slipped on their shoes, Takuya grabbed his hat and goggles, and they headed towards Shibuya station to meet up with everyone else. A new adventure was about to begin...


	3. To the Digital World!

**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas behind this fanfic, nothing more.**

**Pairings: Takuya/Kouji**

**Chapter 3**

Takuya and Kouji got to Shibuya station at 1:30 to find Kouichi and Izumi already there. As the two of them approached, Izumi jumped up off the railing they were sitting on and ran over to hug each of them. As she hugged, Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi gave each other a quick 'hey' and as she hugged Kouji, Takuya and Kouichi bumped fists. "So, what were you two talking about?" Kouji asked. Kouichi and Izumi looked at each other, then looked away, both blushing slightly, "Oh, ya know...just...school." Izumi answered, quietly. Takuya and Kouji glanced at each other and smirked, knowing that wasn't the real answer but they wouldn't prod. "If you say so...where are Tomoki and Junpei?" Takuya asked, looking around to see if they were nearby. As if to answer his question, his phone beeped. "A message from Tomoki. They're at the other entrance. He said to meet at the elevators." Takuya typed a quick reply and then the group set off for the elevators. It was a struggle to make it through the crowd of business men and women but they were at the elevators just in time. Junpei and Tomoki arrived a minute later, both receiving a hug from Izumi and Tomoki giving Takuya a hug. "It's been a while, little buddy." Tomoki looked up slightly to meet Takuya's eyes with a smile. "Yeah...but now, we have a while in the Digital World to hang out!" Takuya smiled back, "Yeah. So, are we ready, guys?" "Yeah. We should be getting down there or we'll be late..." Kouji said, hitting the down arrow to call the elevator. The doors opened, the group stepped in, and the elevator made it's way to the basement and lower, just like last time.

The doors opened and the team saw a familiar Trailmon sitting at the station. "Worm!" The group hollered to the red Trailmon sitting at the station. "Oh, look. If it isn't our saviors, coming back to do it again, are we? What joy." The gang all laughed. "We've missed your sarcasm, Worm...and everyone else we met in the Digital World!" Izumi said, voice cracking like the memories coming back were going to make her start crying. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get all sappy on me. Now let's go! We have a schedule to keep!" Worm exclaimed, as the doors to his passenger car flung open and the teens all boarded, doors slamming behind them. "Next stop, Forest Terminal!" And with that, Worm set off.

On the ride, the kids hit a rough patch. The same one that knocked them all over the first time and where Takuya saw their spirits in each of them. They fell to the ground, yet again. Their cell phones turned back into digivices, and their spirits shown through yet again. When they got back on smooth track, they looked at their digivices, thinking their spirits would still be there...but they were not. "Uhhh. Anyone have their spirits?" Junpei asked rapidly pressing the buttons to see if anything would happen. "No." The rest of the group answered. With that realized, Seraphimon's emblem appeared on each of their digivices. "Be calm. I have your spirits at my castle. You will get them once you arrive and I will inform you of everything that's going on. But for now, welcome back to the Digital World. I'll see you all soon." The emblem disappeared and the teens went and sat back down, looking out the windows. They noticed dark purple clouds off in the distance, a lot of clouds. Before their eyes, more appeared, a little closer. "What do think that's all about?" Tomoki asked. "I don't know...but I get the feeling it has to deal with the reason Seraphimon called us here." Kouichi answered.

The group fell silent for the rest of the ride. Worm came to a stop at the Forest Terminal and the doors to the passenger car opened up, allowing the teens to exit onto the platform. "Well...good luck with your journey! If ya need a Trailmon, call someone else!" Worm hollered, as he pulled away from the station. "He's so helpful." Kouji said, sarcastically. The group laughed and then started heading towards Seraphimon's castle.


	4. Seraphimon's Castle

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this is the ideas...and my OCs. That's all.**

**Pairings: Takuya/Kouji**

**Chapter 4**

The group walked in awe. They could see the shining barrier that surrounded Seraphimon's castle. Sure they had seen the castle before, but the last time they were there, they were under attack by the Royal Knights so they didn't get to really take in the sight. As they approached the barrier in front of the giant front gate, the teens saw a familiar face waiting to welcome them. "Sorcermon!" The group hollered out, quickening their pace to a run. "Greetings children- well...I guess you aren't children anymore, now are you? Still, I bid you greetings, once again, to Lord Seraphimon's castle." The group all gave him a warm smile as Izumi spoke up, "It's good to see you again Sorcermon!" "Yeah, I thought the last time we saw you would be the last...forever!" Tomoki added. "It would've been so...if the Digital World wasn't in danger yet again." The wizard replied. "What's going on here, Sorcermon?" Kouji asked, solemnly. With this, the guardian's eyes showed sadness. "I think...that's a question for Lord Seraphimon to answer. Let me take you to him." He raised his staff and a hole in the barrier appeared, just big enough for them all to enter and once through it, he waved his staff and the hole was filled again.

The door to the castle opened on it's own as they approached and the group walked down a long hallway to the right walking through a couple doors on the left and finally making it to the big glass/diamond room in the center of the castle, where they'd found Seraphimon frozen in their previous journey. There, sitting on a throne across the room was Seraphimon, himself, who arose to greet the six teens. "Ah, young ones, it is good to see you once again. And I must thank you for coming, yet again, to save the Digital World." Seraphimon said, bowing slightly. "No need to thank us, Seraphimon. We're glad to help!" Takuya exclaimed, and the whole group nodded in agreement. "The Digital World is lucky to have such caring saviors...now, we must get down to business! The sooner you can get started, the better off you'll be." The Celestial digimon walked over to a window that was just outside the door and the teens followed. "I'm sure you all noticed the purple clouds as you entered...that is the problem we're having." "Bad weather? And just how are we supposed to stop that?" Junpei asked. "It's not the weather that's the problem; it's what's causing it. Did you ever stop to wonder why it was me calling you all here rather than Ophanimon, like last time?" The group thought for a second. "I hadn't really thought about." Kouichi answered and the whole group agreed. "Well, the reasoning behind that is: 'Ophanimon' per say is no longer with us. She has fallen from her grace...been corrupted by evil...much like Cherubimon, last time." The kids all gasped. "So then...what happened to her?" Takuya asked, hestinantly. "She has become a Demonic Lord...the 'Goddess of Darkness' is her new title. She is Lilithmon."

There was a brief moment of silence while the teens tried to absorb the information they'd just been given. "But...how is she changing the weather of certain areas of the Digital World?" Tomoki asked, still confused by it all. "Evil or not, she was still originally Ophanimon. Lilithmon now governs her powers of life and love. Just her mere presence in an area can convert weak digimon to her side. And her 'Darkness Love' attack can control just about anyone else. All of those dark clouds hang above areas of the Digital World that are completely under her control, meaning there are no good digimon there at all." "So that means...we'll have to purify them all to get them back? But that's a lot of digi-eggs and a lot of areas of the world that will be empty!" Takuya shouted, not believing what he was being told to do. "I never said that, Takuya. It is true that you will have to defeat the digimon in the areas...but they won't be turned back to digi-eggs. No digi-code will appear around them at all; they'll just be knocked unconcious. Once all of them are out, a dark code will appear around the city. You will each need to be there to scan the data and purify the area. Once that's done, the clouds will disappear and the digimon will awaken, not knowing what happened." The teens were all still a little uneasy about attacking innocent digimon, but they understood what they had to do, and all nodded to show it. "Good. Now, I have a couple things for you all before you head out." Seraphimon said, walking back into the center of the castle, teens in tow. "Hold out your D-Tectors and point them all at the ceiling." Seraphimon ordered. The group did as told and lights beamed out of the D-Tectors, reaching the ceiling. Following the beams came down the spirits. The four for each, Takuya and Kouji, and the two each for Junpei, Kouichi, Tomoki, and Izumi. "But...wait. Seraphimon, where are the spirits of Water, Steel, Earth, and Wood? Takuya and I can't become MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon without them." Kouji pointed out. A deep, rough voice answered him, "I think I can answer that, Wielder of Light." The group looked behind them to see the familiar, good face of Cherubimon standing behind five other teenagers, four of whom had spirits also floating above their heads.  
>"Allow me to introduce your new teammates..."<p>

"This is Rei, she will be wielding the spirits of water, Ranamon and Calmaramon." Cherubimon pointed to a girl with hair as blue as the sky running down to her shoulders with bangs as blonde as the sun brushed off to the right just above her eyebrows. She had deep blues eyes, like the ocean itself. She was rather skinny and stands about 5ft 5in tall. She had on pearl earrings, skin-tight blue jeans, a white v-neck shirt with a black button-up over shirt that was halfway buttoned and white sneakers.

Cherubimon moved his hand to point to the next in line. "This is Russell, he will be wielding the spirits of steel, Mercurymon and Sakkakumon." He was pointing to a guy with short beach blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was skinny and on the tall side, standing about 6ft 3in. He was wearing a green t-shirt, black jeans, a black windbreaker, with black steel-toed boots.

"This is Zack, he will be wielding the spirits of wood, Arbormon and Petaldramon." Cherubimon moved his hand to point the teen in the middle of line who was a guy with ear-length dirty blonde hair brushed to the left so it wouldn't cover his grass green eyes. He stood about 5ft 7in. He was muscular with bold legs, a thick chest, and big upperarms. He wore a sleeveless white shirt with an unbuttoned short-sleeved brown shirt, some jean shorts, and black tennis shoes.

"And this is Cameron, who will be wielding the spirits of earth, Grumblemon and Gigasmon." He was pointing to a guy with finger-length dirt brown hair that looked like an organized mess and was spiked up in the front. He was tanned, had brown eyes, was a little on the muscular side, and had broad shoulders. He was wearing a midnight blue t-shirt that fit rather tightly, some blue jeans, and some black shoes with a white stripe. He was about 5ft and looked about the same age as Tomoki.

The group then looked confusedly at the last teen standing in front of Cherubimon. He had no spirits above his head and as they knew, there were only 10 Legendary warriors...so what was he doing there? As if he could read their minds...or just the confused looks on their faces, Seraphimon spoke up. "The last young man standing in that line is being given a special privilege. You see, with this new threat, we weren't sure what was going to happen. So me and Cherubimon took it upon ourselves to give you all a better chance at victory, in case you need it. So we created another set of spirits." And just like that, four spirits appeared above the teen's head. This time, Cherubimon spoke up, pointing to the teen...

"This is Jay, he will be wielding the new spirits of magic, Magemon and Dracanomon, as well as the fusion spirit Mysticmon and the unified spirit ArchSagemon." He was pointing to a guy with short, blonde-streaked red hair and deep blue eyes. He stood about 5ft 10in and was on the skinny side. He wore a white t-shirt with a Yin-Yang symbol on it, a black windbreaker with a white stripe running down the sleeves, black track pants, and white sneakers with a blue outline to them.

With this done, the spirits went into the D-Tectors, and they all joined to one big group and faced the Celestial digimon who were now both side-by-side in front of Seraphimon's throne. "Now, you must get started purifying the areas of the Digital World. You all know what to do, are there any questions?" Seraphimon asked. Almost instantly, the entire group answered, "No." "Good. Then go, the entire Digital World is counting on you." Cherubimon said. "So, no pressure..." Junpei said and the whole group laughed as they walked out of the castle, escorted by Sorcermon, who opened the barrier for them. They were now on their own. The adventure had officially begun.


End file.
